wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Forge
Forge '''is a mutant and the mechanic of the X-men Personality Forge is usually cheerful and has a sense of humor. His happiness comes when he fixes his machines but gets replaced by misery when they are ruined. Forge is sometimes eager, mostly when it comes to him being on missions. Physical appearance Forge has black hair with a beard and mustache. He has brown eyes and Caucasian skin. Forge has a robotic arm and leg. He wears a gold and blue uniform, but in stealth mode he wears a black version of his costume. History When Wolverine re-assembled the X-Men, Forge became the resident gadget guy. He repaired Cerebro and the Danger room after the institute was destroyed. He also created a new version of the Black Bird which was destroyed forcing him to rebuild it again. He did not usually go on missions due to his lack of experience in the field. However, he was always keen to prove himself and aid the X-men. On one of the few occasions he went on a mission, he accompanied Shadowcat and Wolverine where he hacked into the Mastermold IT system. However, when Kitty tried to hide him, she dumped him in the back of an MRD truck and therefore was forced to rescue him later on. He was very protective over his work and warned Wolverine to be careful with it. When the X-men went to find Storm, Forge appeared to warn them, possibly out of an emotional attachment to Storm. Forge also invented a collar that could temporarily de-power mutants. The collar was used successfully to calm Magma as she was being chased through the streets by the MRD, and it later became the target of Dr. Kavita who hired Gambit to steal it. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Intuitive Genius: Superhuman intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. His mutant ability functions as perception, as he possesses the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy" (the kinetic energy and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This power allows Forge to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that, combined with his natural intelligence, allows him to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it.35 Forge's superhuman talent does not mean that he is a greater inventor than geniuses such as Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, or Anthony Stark, none of whom owe their talent for invention to mutation. But even a genius at invention must, for the most part, consciously work out the theoretical principles behind the invention and then the design of the invention itself through a series of logical steps. In Forge's case, however, many of these logical steps would be worked out by his subconscious mind. Hence, Forge himself might not be entirely aware of exactly how he figured out how to create an invention of his, he often has to take apart his own inventions to see how they work.18 He has created fantastic futuristic devices including cybernetic systems, sophisticated holograms, and elaborate computer and fiber-optic systems. Relationships Wolverine Wolverine is the one who tells Forge what to fix. While Forge has great respect for Logan, he doesn't like it when Wolverine ruins the blackbird or takes it out after already being finished Kitty Forge may have a crush on kitty but hasn't been proven yet. Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:X-Men